Noland
High Apothecary Noland is a Warlock of the Forsaken risen by the call of the Dark Lady herself. Raising in the ranks due to his skill in Alchemy and Science, he was given the title High Apothecary as a result. Formerly a member of the Alliance, Noland has come to terms with his new "life" in the Horde and enjoys the new reaches of his research. Personality Whimsically cynical, Noland was a horrific man in both life and death. Once a Human Mage who performed demonic experiments on innocent humans, he was charged for his crimes and sentenced to death. He had no remorse or regret for his actions and believed that he was a genius for doing so. Noland is notoriously arrogant and over confident, but these exact attributes get him ahead in many instances. He is not arrogant without a reason, as he is one of the strongest Apothecaries in the Forsaken's control. In battle, Noland becomes quite the sick man. Utilizing his control over fel energies to torture his enemies, he will risk even his own allies to kill his foes. He enjoys taking live hostages for the sole purpose of experimentation, but has decided that in most cases it is better for them to be dead. He often yells his thoughts out loud when wanting peoples attention, leading to many conceiving him to be childish and rude... which he is. History His history is mostly shrouded, although he has revealed that he was once a Human Mage and a good one at that. Skilled in the arts of Fire magic, he was a Archmagi of Dalaran. Seeking to further his knowledge of the arcane studies, he decided that the only logical way was to experiment on "living arcane beings". Imprisoning and torturing his fellow magi, he would cause the largest scare the mages have seen in Dalaran in many years. His domain would one day be known as the Underbelly, where his notes can still be found scattered today. After Noland was found out to be responsible for the kidnappings and murders, he was sentenced to Death and hung before the people of Dalaran. Within a few years, Noland would be risen to the world of the living as a Forsaken where he would quickly become excited for another chance to cause horror. His Fiery magics tainted and corrupted, Noland would pick up the ways of the Warlock and study the magics of the Fel Legion. His actions in life did not go unnoticed by several Higher Up Forsaken and they offered Noland a chance to become their High Apothecary in exchange for anything he wanted for research. Gleefully agreeing, Noland would take the role and begin work. He would become responsible for the creation of the Thaddius], the powerful Flesh Titan that took home in Naxxramas. After the Cataclysm hit the world of Azeroth, Noland would pick up on creating Flesh Titan's with the powerful magnetic forces of Deepholm increasing their power. Abilities Not only a skilled Warlock, but a genius scientist and alchemist. Responsible for the creation of Flesh Titans, he would go on to mass produce them for the Horde in exchange for research funding. As the High Apothecary, Noland has great skill with the creation of Flasks, Potions and Elixirs as well as the field of Transmutation. He is also the cause behind the creation of the Crystal Vial, which would go into production all across Azeroth after the destruction of all the others at the hands of Deathwing. As a Warlock, Noland is notably gifted at the use of Fel Magic and the summoning of Demons. Taking the role of a Demonology Warlock, he has extensive knowledge with each race within the Burning Legion and tries to model his own creations after them. He has even remarked that the Flesh Titan wouldn't have come into existence without the study of the workings of the Fel Reaver. Demons * Ral'zhek: The Felguard companion of Noland and his main bodyguard. Capable of powerful melee combat, by striking down foes with his Demonic Empowered Axe Ral'zhek is notably a somewhat sentient being. * Nelaa: The Succubus ally of Noland who he utilizes for strategic needs. Utilizing her as his messenger, she carries with her documents that only Noland would trust her with. Capable of Seducing her targets, she can stun them temporarily with her lustful nature. She has also shown to have the ability to turn invisible, allowing her to be a skilled infiltrator as well. Trivia * His creation of Thaddius, lead to many disliking him for the creation of a much hated foe to both Horde and Alliance.